


【兔龙】月之背面

by renxingjian



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renxingjian/pseuds/renxingjian
Summary: 万丈龙我突如其来的发情期。





	【兔龙】月之背面

**Author's Note:**

> 背景大概就是tv前期的样子  
*我流abo  
*逻辑不可细想  
*只是个擦边球的rua龙而已

这一天突然收到了smash的目击情报。  
  
彼时战兔还在电脑前研究葛城巧留下来的资料，万丈则蹲在冰箱前摸摸索索，不知道在搞些什么。  
  
“走了哦。”战兔从楼梯上探头下来对着万丈龙我的背影喊了一声。  
  
“唔…”龙我含糊不清的应了一声，嘴里像是含着什么东西。  
  
这个肌肉笨蛋大概是在偷吃什么零食吧。战兔这样想。

  
  
但万丈今天的确有一些反常：不仅来的速度慢吞吞的，变身以后也有点反应迟钝，看上去很不在状态。  
  
“你没事吧，不要勉强哦？”战兔在格挡的同时这样说，“我一个人反倒更轻松呢。”  
  
如果是往常他一定会激烈地反驳，并且像个笨蛋一样冲上去，今天万丈却闷声应许了战兔的提议，提前离开了战场，真是太不对劲了。  
  
“真是的，明明笨蛋是不会生病的啊。”他举起两个瓶子抱怨着。

  
  
战兔以最快速度解决掉敌人之后就急急忙忙赶了回来，“啪”地拍开nAscitA的大门窜进房间。  
  
“万丈！”  
  
屋子里飘着似有似无的香气，却没有一个人回应他。  
  
战兔拉开冰箱门钻进去，地下室也一片寂静，正感到奇怪的时候，他发现狭小的单人床上鼓鼓囊囊的一团。  
  
“你在搞什么啊。”  
  
他快步走过去打算掀开被子，没想到床上的人把被子按得紧紧的，他一下子居然还没拉得动。  
  
战兔撅了下嘴，又用力一把把被子全都扯开。  
  
还没来得及看清被子里的情况，他就被铺天盖地的气息袭击得差点站不稳。  
  
就像是把一满瓶香水用力砸碎一样，香气的炸弹在这狭小的室内绽开了。  
  
战兔感觉有点热，他低头看着床上努力缩成一团的万丈吸了吸鼻子，想了两秒才说：  
  
“万丈，你是Omega吗？”

  
  
万丈龙我正假装鸵鸟，他紧闭着眼，满脸潮红，额发也被汗湿，吭吭哧哧地小声嗫嚅：“…你闭嘴……”  
  
战兔根本没理会他那一点点微弱的抗议，他整个人探过去，凑在万丈耳边说：“可是……你这不是在发情吗？”  
  
说着他伸手去撩拨万丈后颈上的碎发，让那股味道扩散到无以复加的地步。  
  
万丈抬手想把他推开，却因为这一点触碰颤抖得更加严重了。  
  
战兔干脆坐在龙我身边，扶住他的肩膀让他靠在自己身上，同时喃喃自语思考起来：“为什么一开始会以为你是Beta呢？是受星云气体的影响吗？”  
  
龙我感觉晕晕乎乎，不仅想不到抵抗，甚至开始不自觉地依赖起战兔给予他的安定感。  
  
战兔把龙我圈在怀里，伸长手去脱他的裤子。原本就紧身的裤子受到姿势的影响变得更加难脱，他花了很大力气才把它褪到膝盖附近，就这样也还是会轻易滑落下来。  
  
正当他想继续下一步的时候，万丈却开始吃力地挣动了。  
  
“不行…不要……”  
  
战兔的眉毛挑了一挑，他犹豫了几秒钟才继续手上的动作。  
  
“放心吧，不会标记你的。”  
  
他听了这话便默许了战兔的行为，哪怕是这种时候，他对战兔也有着绝对的信任。

  
  
战兔把脑袋贴在他肩膀上，在龙我露出来的一点肩膀上亲来亲去，他就像是给自己圈好了领地，怎么都不用唇触碰那块腺体。  
  
但他手上的动作完全不似这般‘含羞带怯’，战兔伸手按在龙我的裆部，隔着濡湿的内裤慢慢揉了揉。龙我浑身都在抖，喘息的声音也完全抑制不住。  
  
过了几分钟他才用指尖轻易地挑开那一层纯白的棉布，伸进去握住龙我的性器慢慢抚弄起来。  
  
龙我的阴茎硬挺而灼热，但仍呈现一副脆弱的模样，温顺地伏在战兔手中。它的顶端从内裤边缘探出来一点粉红色，随着战兔的动作在松紧带上来回剐蹭着。  
  
战兔的动作温温吞吞的，似乎没有一点激情和情欲，饶是这样龙我也很快就射出来了。  
  
这时候战兔开始舔舐他的后颈了，唾液中极其微量的信息素使得万丈发出渴求的喟叹。  
  
不够、还不够、想要更多——  
  
他就快要迷失在情欲的漩涡中了。  
  
龙我很费力地侧过头，像岸边濒死的鱼一样张着嘴，想要向战兔索求一个吻。  
  
战兔也靠过去将细碎的吻落在他的嘴角，他手上还沾着龙我刚射出来的精液，就这样黏黏地往更后面的地方伸过去。  
  
万丈龙我的后穴要比前面湿得多了，软软地张合着，好像在期待着来自某人的侵犯。战兔将一根手指刺进去，小范围地搅弄起来。  
  
稍作试探之后手指的数量便开始增加，在龙我的里面重复着插入、抽出的动作，那里又湿又烫，时不时就发出一点咕滋的水声。战兔弄到一半却突然将手抽出，然后在龙我发出抗议之前就迅速伸入了另一只手。  
  
他的右手可比左手干燥多了，急切而猛烈的突入带来的生涩感不仅没让龙我感觉到痛，而且给了他一种舒适的快意，相较之下更加灵敏的指尖开始在内壁上四处戳弄。战兔开始全方位地照顾起龙我，一些刚刚被完全忽视的角落也得到了细致的抚慰。  
  
万丈的呻吟一声比一声情动，战兔倒显得沉默寡言了。他把还泛着水光的左手从万丈的上衣下摆里伸进去，龙我不仅里面很烫，身上也暖得不行，湿凉的触感让他颤抖了一下，然后便开始主动把身体往战兔手上蹭过去了。  
  
战兔的手在龙我细滑的皮肤上快速地游走了一圈，就去寻到他胸前的肉粒捏弄起来，他的乳首早就充血挺立了，硬硬地凸在胸前，至此，万丈龙我身上最致命的几处敏感带都被照顾到了。  


  
他突然觉得羞耻。

  
  
自己两腿大张，像是被把尿的婴儿一样整个人倚靠在战兔怀里，后穴里有手指在抽动，手臂在和性器蹭来蹭去，胸口被照顾着，战兔的舌头也在自己嘴里纠缠。  
  
所有能被入侵的地方都被入侵了。  
  
可是——很舒服，真的很舒服。所以——

  
  
不知该说桐生战兔技巧太过娴熟还是说万丈龙我过度稚嫩，战兔让他靠着后穴就高潮了两次——还只是用手而已。

  
  
“所以，你上次发情是什么时候？”战兔一边收拾床单一边问。  
  
“我不记得了……”万丈光着屁股坐在软椅上很没底气地回答道。  
  
“应该已经很久都没发情了吧，还好症状不是很严重，短时间之内应该还不会有问题。总而言之我马上去买抑制剂回来。”战兔已经干净利落地铺上了干净的床单，又走过去准备把龙我抱起来。  
  
“嗯……我可以自己走！”  
  
“好了好了，”战兔动作迅速又轻柔地把龙我转移到了床上，又拿棉被把他整个都包起来，“那早上你是在找抑制剂吗？”  
  
“啊，嗯……当时稍微感觉有点不妙，就吃了冰箱拉门上的那个。”万丈龙我的声音在被子下面显得有点闷闷的。  
  
“那个是店长刚捡我回来的时候买的了，当时不太确定我的性别就买来备用，肯定早就过期失效了。”战兔确认把万丈严严实实地包好了就准备出发去药店，“我很快就回来。”  
  
龙我闷在被子里听着他的脚步声渐渐走远，在金属的旋转楼梯上发出啪塔啪塔的声响。  
  
结果战兔又突然折回来几步：“下次要是再碰到这种情况，我可搞不好会标记你哦！”  
  
“我知道了啦！”万丈知道他是想让自己一开始就老老实实说实话，但还是没忍住嘴硬了。  
  
听到关门声之后龙我才从被子里探出半个头，一双眼睛直溜溜望着天花板。  
  
“都没有正式交往，我才不会给你标记呢！”

**Author's Note:**

> 别问我美空去哪了，问就是在和海哥度蜜月。


End file.
